Falling Petals
Episode Nine, Season One, of Cold. This one shall be longer, I promise :3 Did you enjoy that ending in the last episode? Well it gets bloody here xD Enjoy! <3 Dedicated to Wetty, and Brighty! Who have been keeping up with these episodes :D Thanks guys! Sorry to disappoint you with these sad events though :P Falling Petals I could see Minnowfur's eyes as Reedtail was slaughtered in front of us. My anger boiled over, and I lung for Frosty. No one notices until its too late. She had a smirk on her face, and I could tell she was laughing over Reedtail's death. She turned, and the smirk was gone, terror took over and I knocked her over. "Nobody, nobody, kills my friends without paying." I snarled. Frosty laughed. "What can you do? You're not a fighter, Storm. I've seen you before, brave you may be, but you can't beat me." "Oh, but I can try. I'm going to avenge my friend's death, and you're going to pay for it." Frosty let out a snort. "A showdown huh?" "No." I growled. "I want a full on fight." Shade's eyes flashed towards me. "Storm," She hissed. "Are you crazy? We just fought in a full-fledged battle. It didn't turn out right. You're going to get cats killed in this one." I turned to my sister. "I have to avenge Reedtail. They have to pay." I snarled. Even Minnowfur stood up. "Shade, I understand your concern, but I agree with Storm. I want to make them pay for what they did to Reedtail. Please, I'm begging you. Let us do this." Now the newer cats were nodding to. "We came to help, and we should help avenge Reedtail." Waterfeather growled. "He was my Clanmate." Shade sighed. "Alright, let's go." ~*~ Reedtail watched from StarClan, looking down at the cats. "No... no!" Dewheart padded to him. "It's what they want, Reedtail. You must accept it." "Was Storm a great cat?" Dewheart looked astonished at this question. "Yes, she was. What made you think of her? The battle is going on right now." Reedtail shrugged. "I wanted to know her. It was so soon after we left that I got caught up in the storm. I wished I could have told them all it wasn't her fault that I got blown away and killed by those rogues." Dewheart sighed. "She seriously was a great cat. I loved her, and she loved me. But the foxes came, and my life with her ended. I hope she realizes how lucky she is that Crowheart's a kind and caring tom. They deserve each other." His head dipped down. Reedtail sighed too. "I loved Minnowfur so much. She was the she-cat of my dreams, the angel that lit up my heart. I loved her with all my heart, yet it didn't happen." Dewheart brushed his tail against Reedtail's flank. "She's going to avenge your death, Reedtail, she's a loyal she-cat that you deserve." "Thanks." Reedtail mewed softly. "You deserved Storm too." "No, she deserves Crowheart more than me." Reedtail watched the battle intentedly, seeing Minnowfur fly through the battle to wrestle with Frosty. His mate was half crying, and her eyes were red with tears. She doesn't deserve to go through this... He wished he could be there to help her, and he didn't want her to grief and cry over his death. He knew he had to die at that point, but it hurt to let her suffer like that. He glanced back at Dewheart who was padding away. He's a bit stronger than me, he doesn't seem to be affected by the fect that he was seperated from his mate. Reedtail closed his eyes, and drifted back to the time when Minnowfur had just become a warrior with him. "Reedtail! Minnowfur! Reedtail! Minnowfur!" Reedtail enbraced her, and mewed. "Oh, I love you so much, will you be my mate now that we are warriors?" He looked into her kind, pretty, blue eyes. "Of course, Reedtail!" She purred. "You're the best, and sweetest tom I have ever met, and I'd be glad to become your mate." Many toms were probably jealous that Reedtail had gotten Minnowfur instead of them. She was a gorgeous she-cat, and she was always kind to everyone in RiverClan. Being a fierce warrior against outsiders, she was one of the favorite she-cats in the Clan. The gray she-cat purred as Reedtail licked her cheek. "Let's go on a walk." She whispered, drawing him away. Reedtail skipped after her, and scooped up the snow. He flung it at her, and it hit her in the flank, knocking her over. Reedtail gasped and dashed over to her. "Are you alright?" He mewed, worried. Minnowfur smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, Reedtail. Though I want to get back at you!" She bowled him over, and the two tussled in the snow happily. "Oh... I'm so glad you're my mate, Minnowfur. I never loved those other she-cats, only you." Reedtail whispered, tickling her with his tail. She smiled back. "You're the sweetest tom in the whole wide world. I would never choose another tom over you." They embraced each other, and stayed like that for the day, until it became night and they had to do their vigil. She was so lovely... Reedtail knew that Minnowfur was the best she-cat to be his mate, and now, it was over. He couldn't have kits with her, they couldn't be happy as mates anymore... She had to keep on going. ~*~ (more Shade episodes :DDDDD) Shade watched her sister closely as she fought the rogues. Storm's getting braver, and her leadership qualities are showing. Smacking another rogue back easily, she kicked him back into the cave wall. The tom gasped, and slumped down, not moving. Moving on, Shade advanced towards Frosty and Storm. The two she-cats were grappling and they didn't seem to notice Shade getting closer. They rolled past, but Shade didn't make a move to help her sister. She has to fight this battle alone. Then Minnowfur leaped out. "Storm! Let me fight this battle for Reedtail." Shade's siter rolled away, allowing Minnowfur to leap in. Storm slid in beside Shade, panting. "How do you think of the battle?" "It's going to end roughly, Storm. What were you thinking?" Storm glared at her. "You see them?" She pointed at Minnowfur and Frosty. "She's desperate to avenge him, and I'm going to let her, help her." Shade sighed. "I know, but what if someone dies in this battle because you guys wanted to keep fighting? Especially the fact that you put on a full-fledged battle instead of fighitng Frosty alone." Storm growled. "I had to let Minnowfur kill as many rogues as she wanted. She's grieving badly. First Reedtail disappears in a storm, and now he actually dies! Her last hope is gone now, and she needs to hold onto something!" "Then give her something to hold onto!" Shade hissed back, smacking another rogue away. Storm shook her head. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know how to heal broken hearts." Her eyes flitted back and forth, watching the battle closely. Shade stuck her paw out, and struck Storm in the chest. "I think you have a broken heart right here. How did you fix it? There's your answer." She staked away, and was met by Roseleaf and Waterfeather. Roseleaf mewed softly, but her tone was urgent. "I can't find Dewheart anywhere. I don't know where he is!" Shade's eyes flashed with worry, and she whisked around, facing Storm. "Where is Dewheart? The tom who joined your group only a dew days ago." Storm's eyes cast down, and she swallowed hard. "He's... h.he's dead. Killed by foxes." She looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. Oh StarClan, Roseleaf and Storm are ''both in love with this dead tom!'' Silverstreak dashed over. "Shade! It's not good, Leafflower is in trouble!" Roseleaf looked up, and whispered. "Dewheart's dead." Silverstreak gasped in horror. "What?" "By a fox." Storm whispered. "Killed by a group of foxes." Waterfeather tugged at them. "Let's hurry. Leafflower's in trouble!" Shade growled softly under her breath. "We are not having two cats die in this battle!" She unshelathed her claws and pushed harder. "Leafflower! Hang in there!" Waterfeather yowled. "We're coming!" And why all RiverClan cats? RiverClan hasn't done anything wrong, StarClan! Don't punish them like this..." Storm stayed behind, and was defending Minnowfur from the rest of the rogues. Shade knew Storm probably couldn't hold them all off, but Shade had to get to Leafflower. I brought them here, and I'm going to take them all back alive. Racing ahead of the other two, she skidded to a halt when she spotted Leafflower. Her neck was twisted in a weird way, and scarlet liquid oozed out of it. Her eyes were glazed and rolled back, and her chest didn't rise again. Waterfeather screamed in horror and despair, and just collapsed onto the ground. "Leafflower!" She shrieked. She got back up, and grabbed the nearest rogue. "You murderers!" She was in a frenzy. Waterfeather took care of the nearest rogues, and collasped panting. "It's not fair..." she whispered. "She didn't deserve to die." She's dead... The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold